Meant to be? or meant to be dead?
by Yu-Gi-Oh-Freak-2300
Summary: a young girl moves far from home to Domino where her father works for the FBI and is working day in and Day out. she meets Yugi and they fall in love but an evil master mind has other plans. Can Yugi and this new girl stop him before it's too late.


Hi, I'm YugiohFreak2300 and I'm goin' to tell ya'll a story but not just any story. It's a story of pure terror nah just kiddin' it's a story about a girl who meets this boy and this boy's friends don't like her and it well like this... WHAT YOU THINK I WAS GOIN' TO TELL YA'S WHAT WOULD HAPPEN... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... seriously I'm not goin' to tell ya

Hi, I'm Melissa but you can call me Mel. My life was ruined when my dad said we was movin' to Domino City a long ways from my home. I live... I mean lived in Georgia but my dad works for the FBI, which means Federal Bureau of Investigation, because some stupid anonymous detective said so we had ta move. My life wasn't ruined when I met this boy and his friends and we...wait I'm getting ahead of myself let's start from the beginning.

Chapter 1: Moving?!

"So dad how's the investigation going?" my sister Cindy asked.

"Good this detective who calls himself K is getting somewhere" my dad replied then asked my mom "Is it time?"

My mom obviously knew what he meant and solemnly shook her head "yes." All 8 of us kids stared at him. "What do you mean?" my oldest sibling asked we all called him piper.

"Yeah what mean" the youngest said, we call her sissy

My dad looked at all of our curios face and sighed that's when I knew somethins' wasn't good. "We're moving" he said and I stood up. I was happy there, I was shy so wasn't able to make no friends easily, and I was lucky I had 3 of them.

"How could you? When? Where? Why? TELL ME!!" I demanded.

My dad answered them one at a time. "K said 'you need to, to further the investigation'. 2 days. To Domino City and as for the last question same as the first." I was angry, so I decided I was helpless and cleared my plate with tears in my eyes. I ran to my room and cried, my oldest sister came in I could always talk to her.

"Scared ya won't make any friends, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, and not much time to pack our stuff!" I said, thinking of the song Lean On Me.

2 days later

So we arrive in Domino City and I am sad, mad, and uncomfortable as could be. "When we gonna get there papa?" asked Johnny my brother whose a year younger.

"Yeah though I have no intention of moving seeing as I have no choice" I said.

"Melly it'll be fine" that's what my dad calls me when he's lying. When we got to the house, it was huge. 3 stories high, a basement, attic, and 8 bedrooms.

"I call the attic and I'm doing the renovating!" I said wanting my own space to think, write my stories and draw my pictures of friends. So I as I walked up them stairs I thought of what to do for my room. Then when I was up there I saw him. I mean I was staring out the window and I caught the glimpse of a boy about my age tri-colored hair in the shape of a star doing a split. He had the loving magenta eyes of a 6 year old and was about my height, 5 feet. He had a Twin? Cousin? Brother? I don't know. Someone who looked exactly him but his eyes were not loving they were protective and Crimson red. "Hi I'm Yugi and this is my brother Yami!" Yugi yelled so I could hear. Then Katie walked in she looks about Yami's age. "Hi" I yelled back "I'm Melissa and this is my sis Katie".

Monday Morning

'Today is my first day of school and I hate it already' I thought to myself. I walked into the classroom when the teacher told me to, and I guess they don't see girls in blue jeans much. That's right I hate skirts enough to ask for the boys uniform. I have brown hair with natural light blond streaks, it, my hair, came down to my hips and it was in two braids. My eyes were ice blue staring coldly at a blond named Joey who bruised my leg before school. Then I took my seat next to Yugi the teacher said something about teaming up with the seniors on something I got excited until... "But you can't team up with a sibling or one like a sibling" she said he name Mrs. Stoynoff, but I call her Mrs. Stroganoff. So I looked at Yugi and he had the same idea Team up with each others Sibling and we tell how they're behaving. So as we picked partners I told Katie she was Yugi's partner and Yugi told Yami I was his partner. Then we found out it was for a school Magazine that Yami and I had to come up with the title and Yugi and Katie designed the cover. Well we decided to switch so Yami and I designed the cover and they came up with title. So I drew out a plan and didn't touch one computer. Then Katie and Yugi came up with "Domino Duels" then I added that to the cover and Yami finished the design on the computer and the last page we took a picture and I sketched it, it was of everyone who helped.

"That was so much fun!" I said "and Katie don't forget dad won't be home tonight"

"Why?" she asked

"Because of that stupid case of his and K. Ya know the reason we moved here" I said angrily.

"Our grandpa is on that case, too and he hasn't been home in months" Yugi said.

"Not helping," I stated "Piper is not going to like being man of the house especially with his transfer exams"

"Your brother is in college?" Yami asked as we walked to the outskirts of town with their friends a brunette named Anzu, the blond Joey, his brown haired sister Serenity, and Tristan a brown-headed bottomless pit. The first to leave was Anzu then Tristan and Yugi and Yami. Knowing the probability Joey would beat me up was 50. His sister doesn't live with him, thank God, he left first then Katie went to meet some football Jockey, so I was left with Serenity.

"Um...do you take Spanish?" she asked shyly

"Sure do only one in the family to." I said proudly, but she didn't look so proud. "Why need help?"

"Yeah I can't get how to make pencil plural" she said.

"Okay so first it lapiz spelled l-a-p-i-z and then its lapices spelled l-a-p-i-c-e-s" I told her. "I have something to ask you. Two things actually, one do you think Joey hates me and two Do you think Yugi likes me I mean likes, likes me?"

She answered the way my dad does "Yes and yes" knowing I was confused "Yes Joey hates you but temporally and yes Yugi loves you I can see it in his eyes. Oh and Yami loves Katie, but like a sister." I went to serenity's house to help her with Spanish, I called my mom when I got there, and we got done early so we turned to the news.

"Attention the FBI told us important news about the case in Egypt..." I got interested at that point and Serenity got us snacks. That's when my dad came on.

"we have discovered a new lead in this case and that the K we've been trusting has lied so now we need someone as good as him that we can trust, so Melissa dear if you're watching call me immediately to say if you have been following close enough to be our leader." And with that I pulled out my purple verizon cell phone.

"Hey dad I want to do it and yes close enough probably know more than you" I said fast coming to the conclusion that K might be the evil everyone started calling Anubis after the Egyptian god of judgment. Then Joey appeared at the door and then got a bloody look in his eyes. "I gotta go and I'll use the back door" I said nervously but it was too late he walked in the door and ran after me. I guess it was a good thing I could run fast or I would have been a hall pizza. I ran out the door as Katie and her football Jockey friend passed by, I ran to her, and she told that guy named Carl to stop Joey and then Joey ran away. "Thanks" I said breathlessly, I was praising Katie for her looks and how she got along with the Athletes.

Katie and blond hair and it was a pretty, straw color, she took the gianormous bow in the front and cut it to fit her personality. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. She always had her hair down and it went a little paste her shoulders.


End file.
